


A Place To Call Home

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, rin birthday fic, this is just really short floof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: Sousuke and Makoto decide to give Rin a different sort of gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I held a twitter poll about what to write for Rin's birthday and soumakorin won! So here's a short and sweet birthday fic for my favorite redheaded shark boy.

All Rin could hear was the rustling of paper and Sousuke and Makoto’s hushed voices.  He’s sitting at his kitchen table, eyes closed and hands covering them, to make sure he doesn’t peek, as Sousuke said.  The other two had said they had a surprise for him and while he had repeatedly told them they didn’t need to get him anything for his birthday, his stomach was still filling with butterflies at the prospect of a gift.  Whatever it was, Rin was sure that he would love it, because his boyfriends had never gotten him anything he didn’t like.

“Okay Rin, open your eyes,” came Makoto’s voice from somewhere in front of him.

Doing as he was told, Rin pulled his hands away from his eyes and opened them to find Makoto holding out a single sheet of paper to him.  Confused, he took it, skimming over the words briefly before his gaze was drawn to the photograph of a small, cozy looking house.

“I don’t understand,” Rin said, looking up at Sousuke and Makoto in confusion. “You got me a picture of a house?”

Sousuke snorted at that before moving beside Rin and pointing out something on the paper.  “Read this.”

Rin read the words next to Sousuke’s finger, eyes widening as he took them in.  “It’s for sale…  Does this mean…?”

“Yeah, it does.  We thought, if you wanted to, of course, we could all get this house?  Move in together for your birthday gift.  We’ve been talking about it and Sousuke and I thought this would be the best time to ask,” Makoto said, grinning brightly as Rin stared at him.

Looking between the two of them and then back at the paper, Rin felt his eyes start to swim with tears.  He dropped the paper and got to his feet, pulling both his boyfriends into a tight hug.  Unable to keep the happy tears from escaping his eyes, he cried freely as he clung to them.

“This is probably the best gift you’ve given me yet,” he said, laughing and crying as Sousuke and Makoto wrapped their arms around him and kissed his cheeks.


End file.
